


shrine to the soulless

by Hnybnny



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: gone, but not forgotten.





	shrine to the soulless

it’s not uncommon in dunmer communities to find a small shrine of sorts in some easily passed over alcove- a shrine to the one once called hero, champion of vivec, savior of morrowind. they do not call them  _vestige_ \- for that name means useless, disappearing, and they are anything but. the shrine is worn down, small, but is still remembered. they are not a god, but a symbol. a beacon of hope from a time centuries past. the dunmer cling tightly to old customs and traditions, to their ancestors. they treat the ancient hero’s memory likewise.

although the shrines are rarely visited in this day and age, they are still meticulously kept clean, dusted of cobwebs and grime by unknown hands in the dark of night. the shrines are visited, and the hero is prayed to, when every other voice has only answered with silence- when all hope seems lost, and no other options seem possible. when a miracle is needed. when  _hope_  is needed.

offerings are left that they hope are liked. a small coin carved with the likeness of a dragon. the horn of a hunted beast. an old drinking flask, filled with spiced wine- it is no mead, but they hope it is not minded. it is not.

come next morn, the coin is gone, the wine drank, and the horn carved into some odd primal form as if by idle hands.

the horn is pocketed, a quiet ‘thank you’ whispered, as a heart swells with dreams for the road ahead.

somewhere in sovngarde, a woman fiddles with a wooden token in her hand and smiles.

_you’re welcome_ , she murmurs back.


End file.
